Make A Wish Even Though It’s Not Your Birthday
by iffulovedme
Summary: On a mission, it is revealed to Naruto that Sasuke has a severe brother complex.


Fingers steepled against his forehead and eyes shut, Sasuke felt someone was watching him. It should have made him wary; he was on a mission after all and in the middle of the forest. Still, he knew who it was so suppressing a sigh, he opened his eyes. Blue, was what came to mind. Staring unblinkingly back at him were the wide clear blue eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, slightly unnerved at how intently the blond idiot was looking at him. "Dobe," he added when Naruto said nothing. He wished for the millionth time that Sakura hadn't gotten sick and was with them. Then he reconsidered for the millionth time; he did not need her to be squealing at him throughout the mission.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Nothing, just…" Finally, he looked away. "You seem upset. Something wrong?"

Sasuke snorted. "And if there was, why would I tell you? We're not exactly friends."

Naruto gaped at him, surprised, Sasuke supposed, that he had even answered.

"'course I care! You're, uh, in a weird way, the best friend I've ever had. So yeah, you can, uh, tell me what's bugging you." Halfway into his speech, Naruto started to run a hand through his hair. He stopped himself and contented himself with linking both hands behind his head in his 'I'm lazy and relaxed, do your worst' way he had adopted without realizing it.

It was Sasuke's turn to stare. He frowned to himself; it was true, wasn't it? Naruto had somehow become his best friend, too. Hn. He didn't know how he felt about that. As an Uchiha, he had made a habit of not examining his feelings too closely.

He realized Naruto was waiting for him to say something, so he said truthfully, "It's my brother's birthday today."

He expected Naruto to demand an explanation, to look puzzled and confused. He didn't expect him to nod his head slowly as if taking it in.

"Oh," was all the usually hyperactive ninja said. "Do you miss him?"

That was a strange question, Sasuke thought. But it made him pause. Did he miss Itachi? The person who killed his, their, entire clan? His elder genius of a brother? The comparisons? The habitual disappointment? Without thinking, Sasuke touched the spot where Itachi had used to always poke him. Unwittingly his dark eyes clouded over with memories.

Alarmed, Naruto gently placed a finger next to Sasuke, who started. "Don't touch me," he warned in a low voice. It was softer than Naruto was used to hearing and he backed off. Sasuke didn't speak to him for the rest of the night, instead opting to crawl into his sleeping bag and pretend to sleep.

Knowing and accepting that he wouldn't get an answer, Naruto took a leaf out of Sasuke's book. He slid into his own sleeping bag, which was orange, naturally. He and Sasuke weren't all that different, Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, also pretending to sleep. He had once believed, after he had found out about Sasuke's history, that they both had no one, no one except each other. But it turned out that Sasuke did have someone. He had Itachi.

Some might wonder how on earth Sasuke could possibly miss Itachi, but not Naruto. Because Naruto knew what It was like to be truly alone, and he didn't want it for anyone else. Not even Sasuke-teme.

Naruto realized that night, when Sasuke talked about his brother, that he didn't really hate Itachi. He just hated Itachi for leaving him alone in the world. Sasuke loved his brother more than anything, and Naruto found he admired him for it.

And so for the sake of this new found admiration, Naruto would not bring up whatever else Sasuke said that night. In truth, Sasuke only said one more thing, but it was enough.

"Tachi," Sasuke whispered, looking up to the sky and the stars, which were as elusive as his nii-san. Where are you? I…miss you, aniki….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi Uchiha didn't pause and kept on walking, though he did glance up at the sky. Nothing changed in his outward appearance, but in his head, Itachi smirked. Soon, otouto, soon.

~Fin


End file.
